


Aroma (one-shot) [ESP]

by ParadiseRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU cambiaformas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseRed/pseuds/ParadiseRed
Summary: Naruto se convirtió en pareja de su amigo, Haku, después de que este perdiera a su compañero. Naruto no le marcó y Haku tampoco lo pidió. ¿Este tipo de relación podría durar? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Naruto encontrara a su compañero?
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Aroma (one-shot) [ESP]

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot que hice por 2014. Con el bum de los cambiaformas, quería hacer algo más largo pero al final me animé a escribir otra historia de cambiaformas. Espero te guste :)

**One-shot**

— Volveré por las once. No me esperes para cenar —dijo un chico de cabellos rubios antes de salir de la casa.

En el interior se quedó la persona que desde hace poco menos de un año era su pareja a la fuerza. No era que lo amara o no amara, era su amigo, un buen amigo. La situación tenía una explicación. Hace un año, su amigo, Haku, había encontrado a su pareja, se habían empezado a conocer, y a él se lo contaba todo, en modo confidente. No quería que el resto de la manada se diera cuenta de que su pareja era un hombre. Sabía lo que ocurriría en caso de que los vieran de forma cariñosa.

Una de las tardes que había quedado con Zabuza, Haku no lo encontró en el lugar de siempre. Fue corriendo a avisarle a su amigo, comenzó a decir que le tenía que haberle ocurrido algo para no haber ido, que tenía que estar en peligro. Lo sentía dentro.

Naruto como buen amigo le acompañó, él tenía mejor olfato que su amigo, se arrepintió cuando encontró el rastro de olor de Zabuza. No sólo era su olor, sino que estaba combinado con su sangre y la de otros lobos que conocía perfectamente. Le intentó decir a Haku que tenían que irse, este no quiso. Quería ver como estaba Zabuza.

El cuerpo de Zabuza estaba destrozado. No había sido algo que hayan hecho hace mucho. Sabía que fueron los lobos de su manada. Las manos estaban destrozadas, le retuvieron en su forma humana para comérselo desde la espalda. Nadie sobreviviría a eso. En su manada estaba prohibido mantener relaciones con las personas de su propio sexo, el alfa había decido imponen unas políticas de reproducción estricta. Cualquier contradicción al alfa siempre acababa en muerte. Haku estuvo a punto de cometer una locura así que decidió tenerlo cerca para que no hiciera nada. Los primeros meses fue difícil, no paraba de pensar en lo que debía haber hecho o no debía haber hecho. Se echaba la culpa de la muerte de su pareja. Naruto le dijo que él sería su pareja, que estarían siempre juntos.

Haku era muy consciente de que en cualquier momento su amigo podría encontrar a su verdadera pareja y abandonarlo pero aun así quiso eso, quiso tener un ancla para estar aún en el mundo. Viviría la vida por su pareja, disfrutaría de lo que le quedara de vida y después se arrojaría a los brazos del inframundo. Ese era su plan. En esos meses lo pasó genial, conoció más a su amigo, incluso pasaron fronteras que un amigo normal no pasa. La primera vez que lo hicieron se dio cuenta de que no lo había marcado, era consciente que el animal interior de su amigo no le atraía y el otro no se sentía atraído por él, le siguió dando igual, de vez en cuando disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro y vivían lo que podían vivir con tranquilidad. Le gustaba así.

Cogió una chaqueta y también salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave y yéndose también a trabajar.

Naruto se sentó en la barra del bar, su turno de trabajo ya había acabado, miró su reloj de pulsera, indicaban las 20:30, había acabado mucho antes de lo que creía. La oficina era aburrida, siempre con los mismos papeleos pero tenía que integrarse en la sociedad humana. Pide una copa a la camarera.

Estar en frente de ese vaso le hizo recordar porque estaba entre humanos. Desde su adolescencia sabía su inclinación por los hombres aunque nunca lo dijo abiertamente. Su primer amor, platónico por supuesto, fue su amigo Haku pero al llegar a su primera transformación como zorro descubrió que no era su pareja, ya lo había intuido de antes pero hizo oídos sordos y continúo con su enamoramiento, poco después su amigo le habló ilusionado diciéndole que ya sabía quién era su pareja. Él mismo se aturdió un momento pero enseguida se alegró por él. Su amigo le indicó quien era y para su sorpresa era hombre.

Su amigo le estuvo mirando como si esperara que aprobara la relación. Solo le sonrió. La manada era estricta, "las parejas debían ser entre un hombre y una mujer, nunca del mismo sexo", el alfa comenzó a decir aquellas palabras en cada cena cuando comenzaron su cambio a su animal. Sabía que ambos se llevaban muy bien y no habían mostrado interés a las mujeres de la manada. Haku en, se lo tomó más personal, el alfa negaba a su pareja. No le había contado a nadie quien era. Estuvo tiempo observándolo solo desde lejos, poco después, cuando creyeron que podían verse sin peligro, su pareja falleció. Haku se volvió agresivo y hostil pero al final, solo era un alma herida.

Se quedó con él en todo el proceso, le animaba todo lo que podía. Los rumores que decían que estaban demasiado juntos, la manada no se hicieron de esperar. El alfa los mandó llamar a ambos para una explicación, Haku no hablaba con nadie así que fue él mismo quien contestó

—Somos pareja.

Se lo había prometido. Le había dicho que siempre estarían juntos, como cuando eran niños, nadie los separaría. El alfa les miró y les dijo que tenían dos opciones: Separarse como pareja y encontrar una mujer con la que aparearse o morir. Naruto le dijo que se irían. El alfa no quería eso, si un cambiaformas pisaba suelo humano, seguro que los humanos se darían cuenta. Los mandó a casa y acto seguido mandó a unos soldados para acabar con ellos.

Naruto ya había intuido eso, ya tenía listo el poco equipaje que llevaban ambos y algo de dinero para comenzar a vivir. Al principio fue difícil pero poco a poco consiguieron integrarse. Naruto consiguió un trabajo en una empresa de mudanzas y Haku uno de cajero a tiempo parcial. El sueldo les llegaba para pagar el alquiler del piso y para poder hacer una vida tranquila. Al estar mezclados con los humanos la manada no los notaría, ni siquiera se atreverían a entrar en territorio humano. Ambos se dieron cuenta de las mentiras que le había contado el alfa sobre los humanos, no todos eran cazadores en busca de la piel de un cambiaformas.

Tomó de golpe el contenido del vaso, se esperaba que fuera algo fuerte pero no le provocó nada, había pedido lo más fuerte que tenía.

— Un zorro que bebe, que raro, creí que lo que hacían era emborrachar a otros para engañarlos. Supongo que eso es un mito —habló un chico de cabellos negros cortos sentado a su lado. El rubio lo miró extrañado, el rostro le sonaba de alguna cosa, lo había visto en algún lado.

— ¿Te he visto antes? —Lo miró mejor cuando lo vio de frente, antes llevaba puestas unas gafas finas ahora no— Ohm, eres el nuevo. Al que le llevamos hoy las cosas. Ya sabía yo que tenías algo que me resultaba familiar. Y dime ¿Qué eres? No hueles a nada —quien diría que encontraría a otro cambiaformas en la ciudad.

— Una pantera— mueve el vaso entre sus manos para después bebérselo de un trago— No me hueles por el perfume que llevo puesto. Tapa bien mi olor. —se gira totalmente hacía su un lado para tenerlo cara a cara— Tú no llevas ningún perfume.

— No, no me gustan, son agobiantes.

— Puedo olerte perfectamente —levantó la cabeza demostrando como lo olía.

— ¿Crees que será un gran problema? Pretendo alejarme de mi manada y si aparecen por aquí me arrastrarán con ellos y digamos que eso no me apetece mucho —su voz no era animada en absoluto, en realidad no le prestaba atención no pretendía nada con su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

— Sí, pero creo que no lo entiendes —dijo el moreno con tono tranquilo y meloso— te estoy oliendo... — se acercó a Naruto olisqueando su cuello, sube a la oreja— pareja...

Naruto abrió sus ojos, ¿acaso ese chico era su pareja? Cómo era posible, cómo, cómo era posible encontrarlo estando entre humanos, ¿tanta era su buena suerte? Antes de emocionarse más, tenía que verificar que de verdad eran pareja.

Lanza unos billetes a la barra.

— Salgamos de aquí —el rubio le estiró del brazo y le sacó del local. Cuanto se encontraron en el aparcamiento Naruto le metió dentro del coche de empresa que le dieron— quiero olerte.

— Aquí no, podría cambiar, vamos a mi casa, está cerca — señala hacía unos edificios cercanos.

Naruto no se hizo de esperar y comenzó a caminar siguiendo al desconocido. No sabía cómo sentirse, si realmente el ser que estaba delante de él era su pareja no sabría qué hacer. Haku salía de trabajar a las 10 de la noche, eso le daba un margen de tiempo. Pero no quería ser infiel a su amigo con otro. Pero... a lo mejor era su pareja.

— Puedo saber que hay en ese cabeza tuya para que no me prestes atención —El moreno lo miraba embelesado, él podía olerlo y sentir su esencia. Por eso se comportaba así, no lo dejaría salir del apartamento sin reclamar a su pareja.

— Tengo pareja —le fue sincero. Ambos se pararon en medio de la acera. Elevando la vista vio como el moreno lo miraba enfadado— Sé que él no es mi verdadera pareja pero no puedo hacerle esto.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin haberme olido adecuadamente? —Le recrimina acercándose lentamente quedando a centímetros de distancia— ¿cómo sabes que mi fragancia no será mejor que la que él?

Naruto suspiró. Apenas recordaba del nombre de la persona que le acosaba con caricias discretas, deseaba olerle pero el discreto perfume masculino no le dejaba.

— Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre, solo me acuerdo de haberte visto en la empresa donde llevé las cosas—era cierto, no podía dejar todo a manos de la palabra de ese desconocido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo solo con verte supe que eras mío —Le recriminó el de cabellos oscuros. Le agarró de la muñeca y arrastró al rubio con él.

— Espera, Eh... Oye —Naruto no sabía cómo llamarle.

— Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke y cuando nos reclamemos lo repetirás muchas veces —que estuviera enfadado no quitaba el punto de lujuria en sus ojos.

El rubio iba a replicar alguna cosa pero ya se encontraba enfrente de un edificio y el moreno abría el portal con la otra mano.

— ¡Espera! —estando dentro Naruto quiso poner punto final al asunto, él era serio respecto a los sentimientos a su amigo, tenía pavor a que si Haku lo oliera cuando volviera a casa. No sabía cómo se encontraba su amigo respecto al tema pareja, hace mucho que no hablaban sobre ello.

— ¡No! —Sasuke lo apresó contra la pared más cercana y lo besó con parsimonia. Notó como el rubio no quería abrir la boca. Eso le molestaba. Le lamió los labios con eso consiguió que lo abriera un poco, a pesar de que camuflara su olor exterior no podía hacerlo con el interior. El rubio relamió sus labios lentamente saboreando el verdadero aroma de Sasuke. Notando que estaba en éxtasis con sus labios se dispuso a besarlo de nuevo pero fue Naruto quien lo atrajo contra el comenzando a comerle la boca. La boca del rubio le mordía ambos labios en uno de los mordiscos consiguió sacarle sangre y al contrario de lo que pensó Naruto no paró para ver cómo estaba, simplemente le comenzó a lamer la herida para que se curara.

— ¿Dioses este es el olor de una pareja? —Naruto parecía extasiado mientras daba pequeños besos en el labio del otro.

El moreno sonrió ya lo tenía para él, fuera quien fuera quien lo esperara en casa no lo vería volver, se negaba a abandonar a su pareja. Llámenlo como quieran pero el sujeto que no lo paraba de besar era suyo para siempre. Sasuke se negaba a estar sólo de nuevo. Naruto, como su pareja, le completaría.

— Sí, soy tu pareja. Quiero que nos reclamemos... Hoy, esta noche para estar juntos siempre —Naruto no lo estaba escuchando del todo solo asintió con la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que estaba mal pero era la primera vez que olía ese tipo de fragancia, le estaba cegando.

En el ascensor Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, lo hizo desde atrás porque intentaba deshacerse del aroma que saboreo de los labios. Sabía que cuando el sujeto se duchase lo olería completamente y no habría vuelta atrás.

— Sasuke, por favor —se intentada resistir. No quería que nada le pasase a Haku, habían estado juntos desde pequeños no podía abandonarlo ahora. Tenían que hablarlo, no quería pensar de que su amigo pudiera cometer una locura.

— Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando lo solucionaremos, mañana —Sasuke restregó su mejilla contra la del otro.

Haku miró la hora en el reloj de mesa. Era medianoche y Naruto no había llegado. Le llamó a las once y media pero nadie le contestó. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando una pared. Sabía que sólo una cosa podría impedir que Naruto no hubiera llegado ya. El olor de una pareja. Apreciaba mucho lo que había hecho Naruto al quedarse con él. Haku siempre supo que Naruto le quería más que como un amigo, se había aprovechado de él para tener un soporte pero nunca lo amó más que como un amigo. Esperaría a mañana, si no aparecía sabía que tenía que irse. No iba a luchar contra la verdadera pareja de Naruto. Conociendo a Naruto le habría dicho el tipo de relación tenía. Definitivamente no lo volvería a ver.

Estaba bien, le llegó la hora de ser independiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que es el resumen de lo que tenía pensado hacer pero llevo diciendo desde que lo volví a encontrar que voy a escribir más detalladamente y no lo he hecho, así que creo que lo dejaré así...


End file.
